What's Love?
by Isuzu Sohma
Summary: T/P-Pan has told Trunks she loves him. But when he is about to tell her, will it be in time to save her life? WARNING: Suicide at the End. NO FLAMES PLEASE!


Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own anything, but myself, hehe. ____________________________________________________________________________ ______  
  
A/N: Ok, listen up, this is my first T/P story!!! Yes! FIRST ONE!! I'm not ALL against T/P these days, but this is a one shot story, and a sad, suicidle ending. SO NO FLAMES PLEASE!!! DON'T HURT ME!! ;_;  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ______  
  
What's Love?  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ______  
  
Pan's P.O.V.  
  
Today is the day I tell Trunks how I feel, sure I'm nervous because I'm much younger, but love comes in all ages! That Celine Dion chick married someone who's 29 years older anyways! And I'm only 14 years younger, so that's good!  
  
I saw Trunks. I blushed slightly. I hope he likes me too!! I don't know what to do if he says no, go away or something like that! I'll be ruined for life! Ever since our space adventures together, each day that passed, I grew to know and love him more and more. He's gotta like me!! He's gotta!!  
  
"Hey Panny!," Trunks waved to me.  
  
"Hi Trunks!," I said trying not show anything like a crush towards him.  
  
"So, what brings you here today?," he asked. I just looked into his beautiful blue eyes, they sparkle so much. But I had to move, that would've been idiotic of me to just stand there and gaze into his eyes like from some mushy movie!!  
  
"Ummm, I was just bored and was wondering if you wanna do something with me today?," I asked almost going red.  
  
"Sure, what do you wanna do then?," he asked smiling kindly. I could've melted into the soil right there and then!  
  
"Like maybe go somewhere quiet. I've been around too much noise with Granpa and Uncle Goten training;" I said more steadily.  
  
"Ok, how about we go swimming?," he said. SWIMMING?! What a dream come true!!  
  
"Yeah!," I said excitidly (A/N:Forgive the spelling please!).  
  
~*~*~later that day at a pond~*~*~  
  
I jumped in, the water was nice and warm, not freezing! Trunks then jumped in causing a tidal wave!! I was washed under the water, and came up to a laughing Trunks.  
  
"Hey!! I came here for a swim! Not to be drowned!," I yelled sarcasiticly.  
  
"Oh! Sorry!," Trunks sweatdropped. Then I laughed and splashed him.  
  
"HEY!!!! NOT FAIR!!," Trunks yelled pouring water on top of me.  
  
"You're bigger than me!! So that's not fair, Briefs!!," I said splashing more water at him non-stop.  
  
"Oh yeah! Take this then!!," Trunks said powering up making TONS of water fall directly on me. I was mad, but happy. I never wanted this day to end!  
  
"Trunks, can we stop now?," I asked, now I had to tell him, I don't know how, but I had to.  
  
"Hey, what's wrong? You never act like this;" he said kinda worried.  
  
"I have a confession to make;" I sad blushing.  
  
"Oh, what is it?," he asked.  
  
"I-I love you Trunks, I always have;" I said looking down.  
  
"Pan, we're 14 years apart, I'm sorry, people would think very bad of it;" he said.  
  
"But Trunks!!! Age doesn't matter!!! Don't tell me you don't like me like me!," I said holding my tears back.  
  
"Pan, no, we can't. I'm sorry, I really am. But you're just one of best friends;" he said flying off leaving me wide-eyed and crying. HOW COULD HE?!?!?  
  
I just poured my soul out to him, and he turned me down!!!! I cried harder and louder. He's the only one I will and ever want to love.  
  
Trunks' P.O.V.  
  
I hated saying that. Little does she know, I love her too. I can't believe I did that! A tear streaked down my face. We're 14 years apart, and in love, but the world would hate us. If only we could be!! I heard Pan crying, it just tore my heart out. How can I tell her NOW? How will everybody handle it?! I hate myself!! No wonder Goten always calls me the Heart-Breaker!!  
  
I flew home. Bra was making another Goten coluge (A/N: I don't know how to spell it, but it's one of those BIG picture made of littler pics.). She had like 50 of them or more already!  
  
"Hello dear brother!! Wazzup?," she said flipping her light blue hair back.  
  
"Love;" I said almost not audible.  
  
"Wha-?," she said confused.  
  
"I'm in love, Bra;" I said more loudly, but not much.  
  
"WITH WHO?! Marron? Paris? Aya?," the blue haired girl said very quickly.  
  
"Pan;" I said.  
  
"PAN-CHAN?! Cool!!! Pan's gonna be my sister!! YAY!!!," she shouted with joy.  
  
"No she's not;" I said.  
  
"W-W-Why?," she stummered.  
  
"Bra! She and I are 14 years apart!! It wouldn't be good! I'm 28 and she's only 14!!," I yelled.  
  
"Age never matters when love comes at hand;" she said calmly.  
  
"For once, you're right, I should've told her there and then, how could I have been so stupid?!?!?," I yelled in frustration.  
  
"Because you're my stupid big brother;" she smirked.  
  
"Watch it!," I laughed. Then I flew off following Pan's raging Ki.  
  
~*~*~While Trunks and Bra were Talking~*~*~  
  
Pan's P.O.V.  
  
I can't live with out him, I just can't. I know a lot of my friends will miss me, but I have to go to the Other World!! There's not really any place for me here!! I cried more. I then took something Trunks was working on, something that would reflect an energy wave, and nailed it to a tree.  
  
"Good bye world," I said to myself, and I felt Trunks' Ki head towards me. I didn't want him to see it when this happened, so then I shot it. ...............................................................  
  
Trunks' P.O.V.  
  
Oh my gosh! Pan's Ki just fully dissapeared!! I looked down to see her body on the ground. I collapsed. How could she kill herself?!?!? It's all my fault!! I should've told her there and then!!!!  
  
"I love you Pan," I said still looking at her body laying on the ground, soiled with blood and tears.  
  
I picked her up, and silently dropped her off at Gohan and Videl's place, thank goodness they weren't home! I feel so bad for them.  
  
I flew off. I will never be the same without her. Never ever. ____________________________________________________________________________ ______ A/N: *sniffs* I feel bad now! But oh well. I hope you liked it!! So review please! If I get enough good ones, I might make a GOOD T/P!! hehe. Laterz. 


End file.
